Daughter of Mera
On Creativity Unleashed Wiki, I wrote about a fantasy universe. Then I decided to try to cross it over with one of my favorite books; Percy Jackson, and then I thought; Well, how about I try to fuse it with some other fandoms i like. So, when mysterious portals appear on multiple worlds, The Goddes Mera and her daughter go to the source. It seems they are within a world already dealing with it's own problem; the return of the Titans. While Mera tries to help the gods of Olympus contain the portals, Yin joins with a child of the Big Three, a man who can change into dinosaurs, and a young woman with an unclouded heart to find the source of these portals and find a way to stop the portals. Of course, the world may have already gone off course, and who's to say some other force may not have joined with Kronos? Chapter One: Strangers in a Stranger World Yin stood before the portal, clutching her amulet tightly in her hands. They had been appearing all over her world, and her mother wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Yin, are you ready?" Her mother's voice echoed in her head. Mera, the goddess of the untamed wild, and her mother, was within the amulet. It made Yin feel a bit self-conscious about her prized possession, but she didn't "I guess... do you know what will happen when we get across?" Mera's voice chuckled. "No, but isn't that half the fun? The joy of discovery and all that." Yin took in a deep breath. "Alright, here I go!" ---- Thalia had been hunting with Artemis and her maidens for a month, been a demigod for longer and yet he had never hunted something quite like this thing. It was a massive frog, with orange scales on it's back, and massive tusks on it's face. As far as she could tell, no one had an exact name for it yet, but it was causing a lot of commotion everywhere. Right now, It was drinking from a river. Thaliawas waiting for a sign to shoot, but her goddess was observing it. Then, she was given a gesture, and she nodded to the other hunters. She readied her bow and one silver arrow joined a volley of others. The Beast noticed, but it couldn't move out of the way in time. About twenty arrows stabbed through the scales, and it croaked in pain. It began to hop off, and another few hunters got a few more shots on it, but it ran off. The Hunters gave chase, splitting into two teams to chase down their quarry. ---- Yin found herself in a forest, but not like the forest of her native Xien. It seemed to be fall here, orange and yellow leaves where scattered on the ground, sunlight peered through the leaves of the trees. A cold breeze flowed through the area. Dressed in sandals, a white robe, and a red headband, she felt very underdressed for this place. She heard a roar from her left, and saw a stumbling creature that seemed to have been wounded by hunters. She ran towards it and it noticed her. "A Tuser?" Mera questioned as Yin petted the poor creature. "I don't think I've ever seen one before..." Yin looked at the arrows piercing it's hide, the silver color strangely eye-catching. "Either not native to Xien, they live in the jungles... which means it's not native to this world." Mera went silent for a brief moment. "It seems that someone here decided to take a chance to hunt it. That is life." Yin looked at it's sad, yellow eyes. "I suppose but it's just so-" Yin looked again at the frogs eyes as another silvery arrow pierced it's head. and jumped in shock The frog slumped to the floor, dead. She had seen worse; hunters in the village would bring in and skin whatever game they had managed to catch, but she hadn't expected something like that. Yin clutched her amulet as she saw a group approaching her. They dressed in an odd style, all silver in color. They were all female, and they seemed very young. "Are you alright?" Yin's eyes went wide, the girl who went up to her was dressed... oddly. Her jacket was the same silver as the others, but her black hair was spiked up at odd angles, along with a shirt that had script that she could not read. Yin tried to hide her shock and nodded.. "yes, I'm fine." She bowed quickly. "My name is Yin, It's nice to met you all." One of the younger girls, around thriteen or so by Yin's estimate, stood by the older one's side. Mera sensed something odd about the girl, and decided to manifest herself as well. Yin saw her mother take a form next to her. he girls around her pulled out bows and arrows at the manifesting thing. Mera took a humaniod shape, but like all of her forms, she still had her three eyes, the only constant. Her body was muscular, with a light blue skin tone. The Hunter's looked wearily at her, but she looked at the girl and smiled. "Hello, My name is Mera, This is my daughter, Yin. We aren't from this world, and neither was that Frog." Artimes looked towards the frog, and nodded. "I thought there was something odd about it." The hunters put their weapons down and Artmies asked them to set up a small camp. "I think it would be wise if we disscused this privately." Mera smiled, showing off teeth fit for a lion. "That would be nice." ---- Diego Brando had no idea were he was, but he knew he was far off course fform the dig site. His horse, Silver Bullet, seemed to be nervous as well."It's alright Buddy," He said in an attempt to comfort the horse.he lightened up as he saw a clearing up ahead, and mustered Silver Bullet to go. Then his eyes widened as he saw a big city. Steel buildings going up to hights he could hardly imagine... And one of which had a MOUNTAIN on top of it. Deigo grit his teeth. "I don't think we're in Montana anymore, Silver." Chapter Two: Planning. Mera smiled as she saw the insides of the tent, especially the animal heads on the back. "Impressive collection you got there, you a nature god?" Artimes had a small smile. "Of a sort, mostly focusing on the hunt. Many people began to associate me with the moon and night." She sat down and Mera copied her. "So, that monster came form your world?" "Exactly, These werid portals kept opening up back on our world, and I sent my daughter here to try to find the cause." Mera stretched her arms. "Has any one been hurt already?" Artemis's face went stren. "No one has been attacked by anything from your world, but strange reports in mortal media have been appearing. Our world has a natural censor- The Mist- that should have been censoring your beast into something that they would understand. It did not, and reports of a 'massive frog' were still being argued." Mera closed her eyes. "I see, my world... doesn't have anything like that, but I can see that it's causing you trouble, is their anyone, mortal, god, or whatever that you think can do such a thing?" Artemis shook her head. "Janus, the god of dorrways and pathways, is probably our best bet in that regaurd, the problem is that he has been missing for a month now." She sighed "And perhapes more pressingly, he is expected to have joined the Titan's army." ---- Yin was drinking something called "Hot Chocolate", it was an interesting flavor and it helped her warm up. "Ah, this is great! I wish i had something like this back home." Thaila smiled. "Really, no hot choclate where you're from?" "Nope, this world is amazing. I hope I'll have enough time to enjoy it." Yin said. "Don't worry," another girl, Phoebe said. "This world makes sure to keep you busy." Yin nodded and handed Thalia back the thermos, looking over were some of the younger hunters were cleaning the Tuser, taking it's pelt and gathering meat. "I can tell, those weapons made short work of him." Yin looked over to Phoebe. "Is that what you do? Hunt animals with your goddess?" Thalia sighed. "Well, yeah. But our world has monsters. They come after demigods and can hurt regular people that get in the way. We hunt them too." Yin grimanced. "Alright, guess I'll have to look out for them too." "You don't have a weapon," Phoebe noted. "You fight hand-to-and?" "Yep!" Before anyone could comment any further, the two goddesses appeared from the tent. "Hunters!" Artemis said in a commanding voice that sounded bizzare coming from the body of a little girl. "We will journey to New York City. Yin will stay at Camp Half-Blood while we inform Zeus of this." There was some grumbling amoung the hunters but they did as they were told and picked up the small camp. Mera put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Yin! Artenis told me all about this place, I think it'll be fun for you." ---- The Moon Chariot was amazing, Yin saw the world from a perspective only gods could enjoy. "Yin! try not to fall out, you don't have wings!" Yin blushed. "Don't worry mother, it's so, amazing!" Thalia sighed and tried not to look down. "Yeah, it suuure is." Yin Over looked the modern city with a sense of amazement. This world was amazing! "Did people build all of that?" "You mean your world doesn't have stuff like this?" Phoebe asked. "Well, I guess that explains the dress." "Sorry to intterupt you," Artemis called out. "We will be landing shortly." Yin thought she heard a prayer of thanks from Thalia as they slowly desended to Central Park. The deer that had pulled the Chairot down and all the hunters got off. "We will meet you at the camp, Mera and I will go to Olympus." The Group nodded and the Chariot ascended back into the sky.Yin stared up at it in awe. "Amazing..." Thalia tapped her on the shoulder. and Yin broke herself out of her trance. "Sorry, it's just... wow." Phoebe grinned. "Yeah, not every day you get to travel by Chariot." They began to walk, they would have arrived at the street, but then they ran into Diego Brando Diego was happy to see other poeple in this place, but he sensed something off. "Hello, I seem to be... lost. Would you happen to know were we are?" The group of women looked at one another. One woman, dressed darkly in comaprison to the others stepped forewards. "Central Park." "Central Park... The one in New York?" "No the one in Australia." Another girl said. The dark one looked over to her with a glare, but she didn't stop. "What do you think?" Diego growled. "Thank you for the information." He Looked at the other girl. "That behavior is unbecoming of a young woman, show some respect." "How about you earn it?" An Oriental woman stepped in. "Girls, I have to agreee, we shouldn't be jerks to him." but Diego had taken off his glove and wipped his hand on the grass. And from a bug he created a small dinosaur, a velocirapter to be specific. That was the power of his Stand; Scary Monsters. "Look, all i wanted was information" He petted the small creature he had made. "I was in Montana when I appeared here. I merely wished to ask." The animal barked at the group. "This fellow is nice and under my control. I can do a lot more, but i would just like to go back to my family." The Oriental Realized something. "Could you be from another world as well?" Diego raised an eye brow. "What do you mean 'another world', how could I have ended up in a different-" And then it hit him, that anomialy that he had stumbled on. "M-my apologize. Would you happen to know how I get back to my own?" The Asian woman shook her head. "My apologizes, I don't really know how yet...But we're working on a solution. Diego growled again, the sound being more natural than before but it eventually begame a sigh. "May I assist you? I may not be of much help, but my family will be..." Diego blinked, George and Johnny must have started to worry about him by now. "I just wish to get home as soon I can." Thalia nodded. "Well, I guess it won't cause too much harm." She glanced at Phoebe "Maybe tone it down a bit huh?" She sighed "Yes ma'am." Diego began to smile, calling off his stand, which returned the velociraptor back to whatever insect it was before. "My thanks, my name is Diego, Diego Brando, but my friends call me Dio." Chapter Three: Camp Half-Blood Yin's eyes widen as she saw the bus coming. It was a big, Metallic thing that rolled up to the sidewalk with a oud screetching noise. Yin looked over to the other person from another world, but he looked impressed. "I heard about horseless cariages, but this is... quite impressive." Phoebe let out a puff. "Yeah I remember thinking that... a hundred and fifteen years ago." Yin tried to ignore the two as she stepped inside the thing, the Bus driver seemed to be politely ignoring the group as they got in. She sat down, and Diego sat down next to here. On the right were Phoebe and Thalia, and the rest of the the hunters filled in. Yin stared at the window as the world began to move faster, the city going by faster than she could ever get across by foot. "Yin, be care you don't stick to the window." Yin immedietly pulled back and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "How long until we arrive at this... Camp Miss Grace?" "An hour. Give or take." Diego nodded.. "Thank you." Diegon Pulled down his helmet and began to drift off. ---- Later, Yin got off the metal thing and traveled up to the camp with Diego. Yin didn't know why the others seemed to dislike him; he seemed very intersting, and those 'dinosaurs' that he called them were fasinating. "So, your world didn't have dinosaurs?" he asked her absentmindedly, trying to ignore Phoebe and the others after a minor argument over carrying the equipment. Yin shrugged, Thailia said something about a tree that had a dragon at the base. "Well, my mother tells me of creatures that have some similarities, but-" Then Yin noticed the tree with the golden fleece. If you wish to learn more about the world. look here and here. and here. Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universe Category:Daughter of Mera Category:Fan Fiction